Lost and Found
by McAbbyfan96
Summary: Abby has a surprise for the team. What is it? Or should I say, who is it? When a tragic event occurs that rocks Abby to her core, the team must come together and help Abby find what was lost
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So this is my very first fanfiction and I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. I hope you guys like it and remember to review! I wanna hear what you have to say. I sadly do not own NCIS. If I did, Jenny would still be alive, Abby and McGee would be in a relationship, Ziva would still be on the show and in a relationship with Tony, and Hollis Mann(remember her?) would be a regular and in a relationship with Gibbs. Well, hope you enjoy chapter one of Lost and Found! _

It was a bright, warm summer day in Washington D.C. Ziva, Gibbs, Tony, and Mcgee were completing paperwork since there was no new case. Tony, being the crazy one in the group, began throwing paper balls at Ziva. She ignored the first one, trying to ignore his childish games and hoping Gibbs would give him an earful. However, when she felt a second one hit her, she jerked her head up and gave him the death glare.

"Tony! If you don't stop throwing paper balls at me, I will kill you 18 different ways with this paperclip!" she yelled, showing him her weapon of choice. Gibbs chuckled and shook his head, wondering how on earth his agents could act like such children. Just as Tony was about to hurl another paper ball at Ziva despite her threat, Abby excitedly bounded into the bullpen, a huge smile on her face.

"Guys guys guys! I have super duper incredibly awesome news to share with everyone. I want to tell Ducky, Jimmy, and the director too, so can you guys go get them and bring them here," she exclaimed, shaking with excitement.

"Ziva, go down to autopsy and get Ducky and Palmer. Tony, go upstairs and bring Jen down," Gibbs ordered, getting up and walking over to Abby.

"Yes Boss," Ziva and Tony replied in unison, hurrying off in opposite directions.

"What's the big news Abbs?" Gibbs questioned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving her a kiss on the side of her head.

"Nice try Gibbs, but you're gonna have to wait until everyone is here."

Meanwhile in Autopsy…

Exiting the elevator, Ziva briskly walked through autopsy doors, excited to hear Abby's news.

"Aaahh, hello Ziva. What can I do for you my dear?" Ducky asked as soon as Ziva had entered. He was a little surprised, seeing there was no new case.

"Abby has some exciting news she wants to share with everyone, so she wants you and Palmer in the bullpen." Ducky and Palmer followed Ziva out of autopsy, curiosity running through both of them.

Meanwhile up in Jenny's office…

"Hello director," Tony greeted NCIS director Jenny Shepard, "Abby needs you down in the bull pen."

Jenny gave him a quizzical look. "And why is that Agent DiNozzo?"

"No idea. She has some news to share, but she wants to tell everyone together."

"Well, then let's go," she said, getting up and walking towards the door.

Down in the bull pen…

Abby paced back and forth, wondering what was taking the rest of her "family" so long to arrive in the bull pen.

"Abby calm down," McGee told her, getting out of his chair and standing in front of her where he then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't McGee! If I don't share this news, I am going to explode!" she replied, staring intensely into his eyes. McGee sighed and released his grip on Abby's shoulders. Before Abby had the chance to start pacing again, Tony, Jenny, Ziva, Ducky, and Palmer walked into the bull pen.

"Abigail, we hear you have some exciting news my dear," Ducky exclaimed, walking over to Abby and patting her on the shoulder.

"I sure do! Now that everyone is here, I can go get that surprise. Be right back." As Abby ran in the direction of the elevator that led to her lab, the rest of the group stood in their spots, shock and confusion showing on each of their faces.

Gibbs chuckled. "Well, that's Abby for ya." He then turned around and sat back down at his desk, getting back to completing the paperwork. Not long after Abby ran down to her lab, she then emerged back in the bullpen, her surprise trailing behind her. The team was once again spiraled into a state of shock when they saw what Abby's surprise was. Behind Abby stood a pretty 17 year old girl with light blond hair in a single braid that reached the middle of her back, bright green eyes, and a shy smile that revealed dimples on each cheek. She wore a gray sweater dress with black leggings, black Ugg boots, and her braid was tied with a light pink ribbon. Abby chuckled, looking at the expressions on each of her team mates faces.

Tony was the first to speak. "Well, who is this pretty girl Abby?" He flashed his famous DiNozzo smile and the girl shyly smiled back, her eyes sparkling. He then received a head slap and a glare from Gibbs. "What? No I'm hitting on her; I honestly think she's pretty."

Gibbs walked over to Abby and the girl. "So, you gonna tell us who your surprise is Abs?"

The girl looked up at Abby then at the floor.

"Well duh! Everyone, I'd like you to meet Juliet," Abby paused and placed a hand on Juliet's shoulder, "Juliet is my biological sister."

_So, what did you guys think? I know, I left you at a cliffhanger. Hopefully it will make you want to read more! I'd love to hear what you guys think and will gladly take any advice from you guys. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok guys, here is chapter two! Hope you like it __ And remember to review. Every review I receive means a lot to me. Which reminds me, I want to send a shout out to Inugoma, Dixie Dewdrop, and tiffany. woodruff. 161 for being my first reviewers. Thanks guys!_

"Umm hi," Juliet shyly greeted the team, unsure of what else to say. There was a moment of silence as the team stood dumbfounded at what Abby had just said. Juliet sighed and looked up at her older sister, a sad smile crossing her face. "I told you they wouldn't like me. Why did you even bother to bring me here?" A single tear rolled down Juliet's face. She freed herself from Abby's grasp and walked back to the elevator. Gibbs was the first one who snapped back to reality and he immediately ran after her.

"Hold on kiddo." Gibbs rested a hand gently on her shoulder, bringing her to a halt where he then turned her around to face him. He knelt down and looked directly into her eyes. "Hey, I didn't give you permission to leave."

"Why would I stay? I can tell I'm not wanted here." There was a bitter edge to her voice and anger flashed in her eyes. Twisting out Gibbs hold on her arm, Juliet whirled around and stormed back to the elevator. Abby let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ugh, why does she have to act like this? I'm sorry guys. I was hoping she wouldn't be like that. Ever since I brought her home, she's been acting kind of hostile and hasn't wanted to talk much. She barely talks to me during the day and all she does is read or day dream. I don't know what to do! I feel like such a failure." Ducky walked over and placed an arm around Abby's shoulder.

"Don't worry my dear Abigail; I'm sure it's not your fault. Juliet's behavior most likely has been triggered by an event or series of events that happened in her past. Would you mind if I go down to your lab and talk with her? I might be able to get some insight on her."

"I guess that wouldn't hurt. She won't open up to me, but she may open up to someone different. Thanks Ducky."

"My pleasure Abby." Ducky gave Abby a hug and then headed down to her lab.

"Well, this may take a while, so I guess you guys can get back to work. Can I stay up here Gibbs while Ducky talks to Juliet?" Abby asked, giving Gibbs a hopeful glance

"No problem Abby. And hey, don't worry about this. Nobody is mad at you or rejecting Juliet. We were all just very shocked to find out you have a sister."

"How did you find out you had a sister anyway?" Ziva inquired. Abby let out another sigh.

"It's a long story, but I do want to share. Why don't you all come over to my place for dinner tonight and I can enlighten everyone. Does that sound ok? Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Ok, so come on over around 6:30. Thanks guys for being so understanding." She then proceeded to give everyone a hug and then grabbed a chair and sat next to McGee's desk.

Down in Abby's lab…

As Ducky entered the bullpen, he heard sobbing coming from the back of the lab. He walked through the door that led to her office and noticed Juliet sitting in a corner with her head in her hands, crying. He hurried over to her, kneeled on the ground and gently laid a hand on her arm. Juliet jumped at the light touch and her head shot up. "Sorry my dear, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to talk," Ducky said. Juliet stared into Ducky's kind eyes and her lip began to quiver. Looking into his eyes made her realize that the team was not rejecting her; they were just shocked about her arrival. The tears freely flowed down her face and she let out a choked sob. "You poor thing. Come here." Ducky held out his arms and Juliet collapsed into him, soaking his shirt with her tears. He rubbed small circles on her back and just let her cry. "What could have caused her so much pain?" Ducky wondered to himself. Once Juliet felt she couldn't cry anymore, she pulled out of Ducky's arms and took a shaky breath. She wiped at her eyes and then looked at the floor, trying to calm down. They sat there quietly for a few moments as Juliet tried to unscramble all the thoughts that were running through her head. Ducky waited, knowing that if he was going to get any information out of her, he would have to let her talk when she was ready. Finally getting her thoughts somewhat in order, Juliet lifted her head and was once again greeted by the older man's kind eyed.

"Sorry about all that," she mumbled, beginning to feel embarrassed that she acted the way she did. "I sometimes let my emotions get the best of me and cloud my judgment. I, um, haven't been that great at properly expressing my emotions."

"It's quite alright Juliet. Emotions can be difficult for some to express, especially if something has happened to them in the past." Memories of the past flashed before Juliet's eyes and she could feel tears threatening to spill out. Ducky noticed Juliet trying to hold in the tears and he realized he hit a nerve. Standing up, Ducky extended his hand and helped Juliet to her feet. He led her over to a chair and motioned for her to take a seat. She plopped down in the chair, getting the feeling that she was going to get a lecture or have to tell her life story. Bringing over another chair, Ducky sat down and looked at Juliet. "I don't believe we formally introduced ourselves. I'm Dr. Mallard, but please, call me Ducky."

"Why Ducky?" Juliet asked, giggling at the strange nickname.

"You see, my full name is Donald Mallard and ever since I was a young lad, everyone called me Ducky. I hated it at first, but then grew to like it." Ducky was about to comment on her name when she held up a hand.

"I've heard every Romeo and Juliet joke Ducky. If you don't want me to throw something, I would suggest not bringing up any of those jokes." Ducky chuckled. She sounded just like Ziva.

"Alright my dear, I won't say anything. No promises about Tony though"

"Who's Tony?"

"He is the man who called you pretty. I do not disagree with him. You are a very pretty young girl." Juliet blushed, not used to being called pretty. They once again sat in a comfortable silence. Ducky felt like this would be a good time to ask her about her past. "May I ask you a question my dear?" Juliet froze, and then slowly nodded her head. "When I mentioned the difficulty of expressing emotion, I noticed tears starting to form again. My dear, did something happen in the past to you?" More flashbacks assaulted Juliet, none of them good. Anger bubbled up inside Juliet and she clenched her hands into fists. Ducky saw the transformation from calm to angry and regretted he said anything. She started breathing heavily and her mouth curled up into a snarl.

"I didn't deserve the way I was treated when I was younger. I did nothing wrong!" she growled, slowly standing up. Stomping to Abby's work table, she snatched up a beaker and threw it at the wall, just barely missing Ducky's head. "It's not fair!" she screamed, picking up another one and throwing that one too, this one a tiny bit closer to Ducky's head. Ducky stood up and slowly made his way to a fuming Juliet.

"Calm down my dear," he cautiously told her.

"NO!" she shrieked, hurling another beaker in his direction. Realizing she was out of beakers to throw, he reached out to grab her arm. "Let go of me!" she screamed, trying to escape his grasp. She was shocked at how tight his grip was, but she kept on fighting. Ducky whipped out his cellphone and called Gibbs.

"_Gibbs."_

"Jethro, I need you down in Abby's lab now."

"_What's wrong Duck?" _Juliet let out another scream. _"I'll be right down." _

"Boss, what did Ducky want?" McGee asked after Gibbs hung up.

"Don't know. Something with Juliet."

"Oh my gosh, is she ok?" Abby asked as she stood up, a worried look on her face.

"I don't know Abs. Ducky just told me to come down and then I heard her scream." With that, Gibbs hurried down to Abby's lab.

_What will Gibb's reaction be when he sees how Juliet is acting and how will he calm her down? You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review _


	3. Chapter 3

As Gibbs exited the elevator, he heard Juliet screaming at Ducky to let her go. He rushed into the lab and saw that Ducky was struggling to restrain the angry teenager. "LET. ME. GO!" Juliet screamed and proceeded to elbow Ducky in the side. Ducky collapsed to the ground with a grunt. Before Juliet had a chance to run, Gibbs grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. Juliet yelped in pain and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Gibbs grabbed her other arm and pinned it behind her back. She continued screaming and fighting Gibb's viselike grip until she figured out escaping was hopeless. Her screaming grew into whimpering and she stopped struggling, suddenly feeling weak and lightheaded. Feeling that Juliet wasn't going to fight anymore, Gibbs released her arms. That was a mistake. As soon as he released her, Juliet blacked out and collapsed to the ground. Gibbs knelt down and checked her pulse to make sure she was still breathing. Gibbs turned around when he heard Ducky moving behind him and helped him up. "You alright Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I believe so Jethro. Although I must say, Juliet sure is strong and has very good aim. I'm surprised I was able to hold her for as long as I did." He walked over to Juliet and squatted next to her. "I assume all that fighting and screaming tired the poor thing out. What happened?"

"Well, after she knocked you down I grabbed her arms and put them behind her back. She kept screaming and fighting me, then after a minute she started whimpering and swaying a little. I let her go and then she collapsed." Ducky checked her pulse and then stood up.

"I believe I have a diagnosis on her behavior based on how she acted in the last 20 minutes. Put her on the futon in Abby's office and I'll call Abby down here." Gibbs knelt down and picked Juliet up bridal style and carefully carried her to Abby's office, where he then gently laid her down. He walked back into the lab just as Ducky called Abby.

"_Abby speaking,"_ Abby spoke into the phone when she picked up.

"Abby, I need you down in the lab my dear. I need to talk to you about Juliet."

"_Is she ok?"_

"Right now she is passed out on your futon."

"_What did you do to her Ducky?"_

"Calm down Abby. I did nothing to her. It will be much easier to explain when you are down here."

Abby sighed. _"Alright, I'm on my way down."_ She hung up the phone and sighed again as she stood up.

"What's up with Juliet?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea. Apparently she's passed out on my futon. I'll be back in a little while." She walked off to her lab and was surprised at the sight that greeted her. Three beakers that once were on her work table now lay broken on the ground, glass covering the floor of the corner of her lab. There were scratches in the wall and one of her computer chairs was flipped over. "What happened to my lab?" Abby asked, shock showing on her face.

"It's a long story Abigail. Why don't you sit down while I explain." Abby tentatively took a seat as Ducky began his explanation of what happened. "When I came down to the lab, Juliet was sitting in your office, crying. When I went over to her, I guess I startled her and then she began crying again. I hugged her until she stopped crying and was able to calm herself. She then told me she was never good at properly expressing her emotions and I guess she had flashbacks to her past because she was holding back tears and trying not to cry. I then got her seated in a chair, introduced myself to her, and then asked her if something in the past made expressing her emotions hard and that's when it went downhill. She got very angry and started to throw beakers at the wall. When I noticed she broke all the beakers, I tried to restrain her so she wouldn't throw anything bigger and hurt me or destroy your lab. I called Gibbs and when he came down, she elbowed me in the side. Gibbs than restrained her and then I guess all the exhaustion of screaming and fighting caused her to pass out." Abby stared at Ducky, shocked at Juliet's actions

"Ducky, I am so sorry! I don't know what's causing her to act like this." Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Gibbs walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, it's not your fault Abs. Ducky thinks he knows what's wrong." Abby looked over at Ducky, relief showing in her eyes.

"What's wrong with her Ducky? I hate feeling so helpless around her."

"After her behavior today, it seems Juliet has PTSD." Abby gasped and Gibbs let out a soft groan. "Being startled easily and going from happy or content to extreme anger are the two most common signs of PTSD. Now, what caused this, I have no idea."

"Abby?" Abby, Ducky, and Gibbs turned around to see Juliet slowly sitting up. She stood up and immediately felt the room start to spin. Gibbs quickly ran over to Juliet and caught her before she fell.

"You ok kiddo?" Gibbs gently asked, helping her to sit back down.

"Yea, I just feel a little dizzy and lightheaded. Can I have some water?" Abby stood up and walked over to Juliet's backpack that sat in the corner of the room. She took out the water bottle and handed it to her sister. Juliet took a sip and handed it back to Abby. Gibbs then motioned for Ducky to come join them.

"We need to talk to you Juliet." Gibbs told her, laying a hand gently on her knee.

"Great, am I in trouble?" Juliet sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My dear, you do recall what happened before you passed out right?" Ducky asked, taking a seat in front of Juliet. She thought for a moment and then sheepishly smiled.

"Umm yea. I started screaming at Ducky, threw some beakers at the wall, elbowed Ducky in the side, screamed at…" she paused, not quite sure of Gibb's name.

"Gibbs." Gibbs replied, figuring out he never told her his name.

"Right. I screamed at Gibbs and then I blacked out." She looked down at her hands, suddenly finding them very interesting

"Have you had these fits of anger before?" Ducky asked. Juliet nodded, her eyes never leaving the floor. "And do you know what causes them my dear?" She looked up at Ducky and shook her head no. "Well, I believe I have an answer for you."

"Really? I'm not sick am I. No no no, I can't be sick. Please tell me I'm not sick!" she pleaded, fear showing in her bright green eyes.

"Calm down Juliet. I promise you are not sick. At least, not the way you are thinking." Ducky placed a hand on Juliet's leg and looked gently into her eyes. "Juliet, do you know what PTSD stands for?" Juliet was thoughtful for a moment and then shook her head yes.

"It stands for post-traumatic stress disorder. This girl's dad at my old school was a marine and he had…" her voice trailed off as a light bulb went off in her head. Her hand flew up to her mouth and tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Ducky, d-d-do I h-have PTSD?" Ducky sadly nodded and Juliet lost it. Sobs wracked her body and she crumpled onto the floor. Abby sat down next her and held her while she cried, tears streaming down her own face. She hated seeing her baby sister like this and she wished she could remove the emotional pain from her. Gibbs slid down next to the two and wrapped them both in a hug, kissing the top of their heads and saying it will be ok. They group sat in silence like that for a while, the only sounds being Juliet's sobs. After a little while, Juliet's crying began to cease. She pulled away from Abby and Gibbs and wiped at her eyes. She took a shaky breath, then another. Ducky stood up and retrieved a tissue box for Juliet. He handed it to her and she weakly smiled her thanks to him. After blowing her nose, Juliet got up and threw her tissues in the trash. She began pacing back and forth, her hands shaking. Gibbs stood up and walked over to Juliet. He gently placed a hand on her arm and brought her to a halt. He knelt down and looked directly into her eyes.

"Hey. It's gonna be ok." Gibbs whispered.

"Are you sure?" Juliet asked, looking back into Gibb's kind blue eyes. He nodded his yes.

"You promise?" He nodded his head again. She was thoughtful for a moment, and then took a deep breath. "Ok. I trust you Gibbs. And I don't trust many people." She smiled and gave him a hug. Gibbs hugged her back, wondering what happened in her past that caused her to lose trust in people and what caused her to suffer from PTSD. He kissed her on the top of her head as she pulled out of the hug. Juliet turned and walked over to Ducky. "Ducky, I'm really sorry I threw beakers at you and elbowed you in the side. I didn't know how else to take out my anger. I hope I didn't hurt you." Juliet bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"It's quite alright my dear. And I am perfectly fine. We'll have to figure out a way for you to properly get out your anger." Thrilled that Ducky wasn't mad, Juliet threw her arms around Ducky's and hugged him. "My, you are a hugger just like your sister." Ducky exclaimed as Juliet pulled away. She then turned to face Abby and before she could say a word, Abby held up her hand.

"I know, you're sorry for breaking three of my beakers. They're just beakers that can be replaced. I'm not mad Juliet, I promise. My main concern is that you are ok and we get you the help you need. I know we haven't known each other long and this whole adoption thing must scary for, but I love you Juliet and nothing you say or do will ever change that. You're my baby sister and I will protect you with my life." Juliet was stunned; no one had ever said anything like that to her or shown her any kind of love. Once again, tears began to flow down her face.

"I love you too Abby," she choked out a she ran into Abby's embrace. The two sisters stood like that for a little while until Abby pulled back and held Juliet by the shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"You sure you're ok?" Abby asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. I feel much better." She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it.

"What's wrong Juls?" Gibbs gently asked, sensing a hesitation in the teen. Juliet raised her eyebrows at Gibbs.

"Juls, really? Hmmmmm, nice try but no. Never been a fan of nicknames Gibbs."

Gibbs chuckled. "Alright, no nicknames. But something's bothering you. What is it?"

Juliet looked at the floor then back up at Gibbs. "What if your team doesn't like me?" Juliet blurted.

"Don't worry kid. They'll like you. Right Abs?"

"Absolutely. You have nothing to worry about."

Juliet sighed "Ok, I'm ready to meet them. And I need to apologize for storming out earlier. Let's go."

"I'm going to head back down to autopsy. Good luck with the team Juliet." Ducky said as they all exited the lab.

"Thanks Ducky. You'll have to show me autopsy sometime." Juliet said as she gave Ducky a hug.

"Will do my dear." Ducky waved to the trio as the elevator doors closed.

"Come on Juliet and Abby, we'll take the stairs back up to the bullpen."

"Last one up there's a body in autopsy!" Juliet yelled as she raced up the stairs, Abby not far behind. Gibbs chuckled. They are definitely sisters Gibbs thought to himself as he headed up the stairs.

_So here's chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed it. I know you are all wondering when the real action is gonna happen. I promise its coming. I feel like it's important to get some background on Juliet first. Like always, please please please review! I love getting feedback and suggestions on the story _


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, here is chapter 4! Sorry it took so long to update, but I got busy with school and then Christmas break came, so I never really got a whole lot of time. Anyway, hope you enjoy And I also sadly do not own NCIS.**

"Ha, I win!" Juliet proclaimed as she raced into the bullpen, stopping and leaning over to catch her breath. A second later, Abby came running in, followed by Gibbs.

"Yea, well you almost tripped me!" Abby shot back, a smile slowly appearing. She was just glad that Juliet was happy. Gibbs walked to his desk and sat down, smirking at the bickering going on between the two sisters. The other members of team Gibbs looked amused at the scene in front of them. Tony stood up and walked over to Abby and Juliet. "Ladies, there's no need to break out the cat claws." Juliet smacked him on the arm and raised her eyebrows. Tony clutched his arm, acting as if he was in pain. "Well fine, be that way. Although violence isn't the answer you know." Juliet rolled her eyes at Tony.

"Yea, yea, yea, I know. That's not what I came up here to talk about though." She then grew quiet and looked at her hands. Taking a deep breath, she looked up and began to speak. "Look, I wanted to apologize for running off earlier. I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that I wasn't welcome here and I really am sorry. I hope you all can forgive me and we can start over." She looked up at Abby who gave her an encouraging smile. She turned back around and bit her lip, worried about what they would say. Tony stood up and walked slowly over to Juliet. He knelt in front of her and put a hand on her arm.

"Hey. We're not mad at you for running of Juliet. We were all just very surprised that Abby has a sister. I mean, we knew she had a brother but…"

"We have a brother?" Juliet interrupted, wonder and excitement showing clearly on her face.

"Yes Juliet, we have a brother. His name is Kyle and you'll meet him soon, I promise. Now, let Tony finish."

"As I was saying, we're not mad, just surprised. Right guys?" Tim and Ziva nodded their head in agreement. "We hold nothing against you Juliet. Moving to a new place is scary and hard to get adjusted to."

"I know how you feel." McGee piped up. "My dad's in the Navy, so I moved around a lot as a kid. I had trouble making friends and I felt like an outsider. It's tough, but you eventually get used to it." Juliet nodded her head and glanced over at Ziva. There was one more person she needed to accept her apology and she wasn't sure if she was going to get it. Ziva looked at Juliet. She knew what Juliet was waiting for.

"I also understand what you are going through. While I never moved, my father was always busy with work and never there for me. The only people I had were my mother, sister, and brother, that is, until the three of them were killed." Ziva paused, taking a breath. "I never had the best childhoods. Didn't have any friends and my father was always pushing me through training to become a Mossad officer. I can understand how you thought we were rejecting you and I don't blame you." Ziva stopped, a little surprised with herself at how much she was opening up. She barely knows the girl in front of her and here she is, telling her life story. There was something about Juliet though that made trusting her easy. Ziva felt a connection and she wanted to learn more about the mysterious teen. Juliet sighed, relieved that the three agents in front of her weren't mad and forgave her.

"Thanks for being so understanding guys. As I told Ducky, properly expressing my emotions have been difficult and I often get angry at certain things." She stopped and looked over at Abby. Now that she knew what caused her fits of anger, she wasn't sure if she should tell them. How would they treat her if they knew? She couldn't deal with rejection, even though they said they would not reject her. She learned over the years that while some people looked trustworthy, they often were not. Abby looked over at Juliet and knew she was unsure whether to tell the others that she has PTSD. She gave her a look that said if you want to tell them, that's your call. Gibbs also saw Juliet struggling with this decision and he got up and went over to her.

"Don't feel pressured to tell them now Juliet." He whispered into her ear. "Abby invited everyone over to your house later, so you can maybe tell the rest of the team then. For now, let's introduce you to the rest of my team." Juliet nodded and smiled her thanks to Gibbs. He squeezed her shoulder and went back to his desk. He looked at each member of his team. "Well, introduce yourselves." He ordered the three agents. Of course, Tony was the first to speak.

"I am very special agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony. I'm the senior field agent of team Gibbs and when Gibbs is not around, I'm in charge. Anything you want to know kid."

Juliet scanned tony. "First off, don't call me kid. Or Jules. Or Julie. Or Julia. Or any other nickname you can think of. Juliet is just fine. Now that I got that off my chest, I can tell you played sports. What did you play?"

Tony smiled. "Finally, someone interested in my sport days! I played basketball and football for the Ohio State Buckeyes."

Juliet looked at him unimpressed. "I guess that's cool. However, I find football and basketball rather boring."

Tony looked at her, a shocked expression on his face. "Boring! How could you find them boring? Well, what sports do you like?"

Juliet smiled. "Gymnastics and figure skating. I actually did both; gymnastics in the spring and summer and figure skating in the fall and winter."

"Wow, I didn't know that Juliet." Abby said.

"Watch this." Juliet raised both hands above her head and took a breath. With a look of concentration on her face, she proceeded to do four back handsprings in a row. "Yes, I still got it." She exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. She laughed at the shocked looks on everyone's face. "It's not that hard guys. I can even teach you if you want."

"Let's finish introductions first Juliet." Gibbs said from his desk. She walked over to McGee and looked at him.

"You're good with computers, I can tell." She told him.

"Yup. I went to MIT. I'm Timothy McGee, but you can call me Tim or McGee."  
"Or McNerd." Tony piped up, smirking at his teammate.

Juliet smacked him on the arm again and gave him a look. "Nothing wrong with being nerdy, Tony. That's how you get somewhere in life ya know." Abby chuckled, proud that her sister was putting Tony in his place. "Well, it's nice to meet you Tim. You'll have to teach me how to hack computers. That could come in useful when I start school."

"Juliet! Seriously? If I catch you hacking into anything, you will be in major trouble. Got it?" Abby scolded. Juliet rolled her eyes and mumbled her agreement.

"And last but not least, we have our Israeli ninja assassin special agent Ziva David." Tony said, looking over at Ziva.

"It is nice to meet you Juliet." Ziva said, smiling at Juliet.

"You were a dancer, weren't you? I can tell because you have the body of a dancer." Juliet noted.

"You are very observant and would make an excellent field agent. Have you ever considered this as a career?" Ziva asked.

"Uh huh. I want to be a forensic scientist just like Abby." She replied proudly, looking at her older sister.

Abby gave Juliet a big smile and a hug. "Yay! That is awesome Juliet. I'll teach you everything you need to know. Can she help out in the lab when we have cases Gibbs? Please?" Abby begged.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile. "I don't see why not. As long as Jenny says it's ok."

"Who's Jenny?" Juliet asked.

"The director." Gibbs replied. "She's the redheaded woman that was down here when you came up."

Juliet's smile faded. "She was here when I stormed out?" Gibbs nodded and Juliet sighed. "I guess I have another person to apologize to. Gibbs, will you come up with me?"

"Sure Juliet." Gibbs stood up and motioned for Juliet to follow him. When they got up to Jenny's office, Gibbs knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jenny said from inside her office. Gibbs entered and motioned for Juliet to come in.

"You have a visitor, Jen." He then kneeled in front of Juliet and asked her if she wanted him to stay. She thought for a moment then shook her head no, giving him a small smile. He nodded his head and kissed her on the forehead as he stood up. He walked out, closing the door behind him.

Juliet looked up and smiled shyly at Jenny. "Hi." She quietly said, suddenly feeling very shy and wishing she asked Gibbs to stay.

Jenny stood up and walked over to Juliet, crouching so she was on her level. "Hi Juliet, I'm Jenny. I'm the director of NCIS. What can I do for you?" She smiled softly at the teen, sensing her shyness.

"Umm, I wanted to apologize for storming out earlier. I had no right to assume you guys were rejecting me and I really am sorry." When she finished speaking, she walked over to the couch and sat down. Jenny walked over and sat down next to her, placing a hand on her knee. Juliet looked up and was met by kind green eyes and a gentle smile.

"It's ok, there's no need to apologize. I moved around as a kid and had a little difficulty adjusting and making friends. But I would eventually make some great friends who I loved dearly. Everyone here will like you Juliet, and if they don't, they'll face Gibbs. You have nothing to worry about, ok?" She ran a hand over Juliet's hair, suddenly feeling a motherly instinct.

"Thanks Jenny. I met everyone on the team before I came up and they all seem really nice. It's just, I've never really had any friends. Never been liked, actually."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"That's kind of a long story. Oh, are you coming over to my house tonight. Apparently Abby invited everyone over to our place later. Will you come, please?" Juliet begged. She really wanted to get to know Jenny better.

Jenny laughed. "Of course I'll come over. Well, I have some things I need to finish up and I bet Abby wants you back down stairs." Jenny stood up and helped Juliet get up off the couch. She walked over to the door and opened it. "See you tonight Juliet."

Juliet enveloped Jenny in a hug, which Jenny returned. "Bye Jenny!" She left Jenny's office, saying goodbye to Cynthia, and skipped down the stairs.

**Yay, Juliet now knows everyone! What will we learn about Juliet at her and Abby's home? Stay tuned to find out. Like always, please leave a review for me. You guys are the reason I write (and I like writing) and hearing from you totally makes my day! I am also open to story suggestions.**


End file.
